JUST A DREAM
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: tentang penyesalan seorang Zachary Goode, kepada Cameron Ann Morgan. Nggak pandai bikin Summary! saya masih newbi di fandom ini. mind to read and review? my first songfict, Gallagher girls.


**•JUST A DREAM•**

**Disclaimer © Gallagher Girl belongs to Ally Carter**

**Just A dream © Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie**

**And this Story is Mine © Maya Clark**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : Zachary Goode ✘ Cammeron Ann Morgan**

**Warning : OOC, miss TYPO(S), Abal**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**—Full of Zachary PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang aku menyesal telah melakukan itu kepadanya. Kepada Cammie. Gadis yang kucintai. Seharusnya dari awal, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seharusnya aku sadar, siapa diriku. Aku hanya anak dari buronan yang paling dicari diseluruh dunia. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesal telah bergabung dengan _**Circle of Cavan**_ bersama ibuku.

_**'I was thinkin about you,**_  
_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_  
_**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_  
_**It was only just a dream'**_

Aku selalu memikirkannya. Memimpikannya. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku berhenti untuk mengingatnya.  
Senyumannya, tingkah konyolnya, paras cantiknya, ketangguhannya, keteduhan matanya. Dan rasa hangat bibirnya ketika aku menciumnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berharap ketika aku membuka mata dia akan ada disini. Bersamaku. Memelukku.

Namun aku sadar. Jika itu semua Hanya mimpi.  
Kutegaskan sekali lagi. **HANYA MIMPI**.  
Mimpi yang bahkan aku ragu bisa terwujud.

_**'So I travel back, down that road**_  
_**Will you come back, No one knows**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream'**_

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Ingin rasanya kembali pada masa itu. Saat dimana Cammie menjadi tawanan oleh ibuku. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ia melihatku datang bersama Joe Solomon, dan berlari memeluk ibuku. Ia terluka. Dan itu karena aku.

Terkadang aku berharap ia akan kembali padaku suatu saat nanti. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan rahasia kehidupan? Mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah kembali pada Josh. Mantan kekasihnya.

Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dalam hidupku. Tetapi aku ingin egois kali ini. Jika saja bisa. Aku ingin Cammie ada disisiku saat ini juga. Terlepas dari semua ini. Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Namun, aku kembali terlempar pada kenyataan. **ITU HANYA SEBUAH MIMPI**, yang tidak akan terwujud.

_**Hell**_, siapa sih yang ingin bersama lelaki pembunuh berdarah dingin yang memanfaatkan orang-orang disekelilingnya ketika ia mendapatkan misi khusus?!  
**TIDAK ADA!**

Seandainya saja, aku seperti Jonas, yang hanya seorang siswa dari _**Akademi Blackthorne**_. Dan bukannya seorang agen ganda.

_**'I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement**_  
_**Number one spot and now you found your a replacement**_  
_**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. '**_

Aku menjerit frustasi. Pikiran bahwa Cammi-_ku_ sedang bersama Josh selalu menghantuiku. Aku tahu bahwa Cammie hanya mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga tahu, bahwa Cammie kecewa padaku!  
Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat!

_**'Now you ain't around, baby I can't think**_  
_**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring**_  
_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air**_  
_**I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair'**_

Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Sungguh aku tidak ingin Cammie manjadi tawanan para _**Circle of Cavan**_ sialan itu! Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan organisasi bodoh ini.

_**'My lover, my life**_  
_**My baby, my wife**_  
_**You left me, I'm tied**_  
_**Cause I knew that it just ain't right'**_

Cammie, apakah kau akan percaya padaku, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah cintaku! Hidupku! Tetapi kini kau pergi—ah tidak!— aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena keadaan yang tidak benar ini. Tapi apakah aku masih boleh berharap? Bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama lagi?!  
Aku merindukanmu** Gallagher Girl**-_ku._

_**'I was thinkin about you,**_  
_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_  
_**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_  
_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_  
_**Will you come back, No one knows.**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream'**_

Aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan tentang kita. Namun lagi-lagi aku dihempaskan oleh kenyataan. Bahwa itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Mimpi untuk bisa memilikimu sekali lagi.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah kau akan kembali lagi kepadaku, atau kau akan pergi salamanya dariku. Kenyataannya. Saat ini aku sendirian. Sendiri dengan hanya ditemani sebuah mimpi.

_**'When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.**_  
_**I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.**_  
_**And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.**_  
_**No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?'**_

Aku lelah Cammie. Lelah berjauhan denganmu! Aku bersumpah, saat melihat wajahmu yang sudah dihiasi air mata, dadaku terasa sesak! Hingga tak tertahankan! Aku ingin memberitahumu! Bahwa terlepas dari semua ini, kau adalah satu-satunya! Dan kini aku telah kehilanganmu.

_**'Didn't give you all my love,**_  
_**I guess now I got my payback.**_  
_**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.**_  
_**Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,**_  
_**I guess that love wasn't enough'**_

Apakah kau tidak bisa menerima semua cintaku ini? Cintaku ini tulus kepadamu Cam! _Well_, kurasa memang aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sering pergi ke klub malam. Memikirkanmu sepanjang hari, dan berakhir dengan _Hangover_ di pagi hari, akibat alkohol yang kukonsumsi tidak terkontrol.

Kadang aku berpikir. Apakah kau tipe orang yang mudah untuk jatuh cinta? Namun kurasa tidak. Cinta saja tidak cukup kan untukmu?

_**'I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_  
_**And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.**_  
_**But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.**_  
_**Cuz I was wrong'**_

Aku selalu sendirian. Berharap kau mau datang! Dan kau sudi untuk menerimaku kembali, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk membuatmu kecewa lagi. Karena aku masih seorang anggota_** 'Circle of Cavan'**_

Jangan membuat keputusan sendiri Cam! Jangan! Aku tahu aku bersalah. Tapi jangan pernah memutuskan untuk berpaling dariku. Kumohon!

_**'I was thinkin about you,**_  
_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_  
_**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_  
_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_  
_**Will you come back, No one knows.**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream'**_

Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu. dan memikirkan tentang kita. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kembali lagi padamu? Apakah_** Circle of Cavan**_ sialan itu akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi?!

Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Aku menunggumu Cammie! Menunggumu membuka kembali hatimu, untukku. Tapi aku tau, harapanku cuma sebatas mimpi!

_**'If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_  
_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_  
_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything'**_

Katakan padaku, jika kau pernah mencintai seseorang dan seseorang itu pergi. Dan kau berharap akan bisa memberinya apapun! Apapun yang diinginkannya!  
Begitu pula denganku! Aku menginginkan Cameron Ann Morgan! Putri tunggal Rachel Morgan! Anak dari seorang pria yang telah dibunuh oleh kekejaman_** Circle of Cavan**_ dua belas tahun yang lalu.

_**'I was thinkin about you,**_  
_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_  
_**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes)**_  
_**It was only just a dream. (Its just a dream)**_

_**So I travel back (Travel back, I travel back), down that road.(down that road)**_  
_**Will you come back, No one knows. (no one knows)**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream'**_

Aku memikirkanmu lagi dan lagi. Memikirkan tentang kita. Bagaimana seharusnya hidup kita berjalan. Dan Mimpi itu mulai mengejekku lagi.

Aku berharap kau akan kembali padaku. Kembali kepelukanku. Namun aku tahu, semua itu hanya keinganku semata. Hanya Mimpi yang ingin kuwujudkan.

**Semua itu hanya sebatas mimpi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**—END—**


End file.
